Rojen
by LoveMarvel
Summary: A story about Jennifer Lawrence and Robert Downey Jr.! Read it and have fun!


ROJEN

Prologue:  
>POV:Jen<br>I remember that day like it was day it all began.  
>I was sitting in my limousine and was waiting for our The Oscars 2015.<p>

Chapter 1.1:The fall  
>POV:Jen<br>I went back and forth on The red carpet and tried not to fall down these stupid security cordons were always on my way!  
>I already had to dodge three of them.<br>I tried to dodge The fourth one and it happened.I .  
>I already had prepared myself for The fall,but suddenly i felt two arms around me that prevented my fall.<br>"I exspected your fall"said Robert Downey Jr and smirked."You never fall in public, right?"i replied angrily.  
>"Everyone falls,but not every year at The Oscars"he said and grinned.I glared at then i noticed The flashes of The cameras.<br>"Shit!"i thought."Now they have pictures of me and Robert!"  
>I freed myself from him and continued my way without looking back at Robert.<p>

After six hours,The after show finally mood was in high spirits,most of The people were under influence.  
>Laura and Zoey ran straight to The bar to get a drink,i followed them reluctantly.10 minutes later we were standing at The edge of The dance floor and my friends were looking for flirt Robert Downey jr joined was drunk as a skunk!<br>My friends pushed me against Robert and smiled at us.  
>"Did You Fall again?"asked Robert and pulled me onto The dance floor.I wanted to release myself from him,but with every attempt he pulled me closer .He even started to dance!<br>I also started to move,although i cant dance in my opinion.  
>After a while a slow song was played.<br>I was in panic and tried to pull back from him,but he stopped me.  
>The song was almost over,when Robert leaned forward and pressed his lips on mine.<br>I was too shocked to pull back from him.  
>He finally released me,but every paparazzo in The room had a photo!<br>I searched my way back to Zoey and Laura."FUCK!What should i do now?Liz is going to kill me!"My friends just laughed at i wasnt in The mood to whole World will know what happened!"Be happy Jen.I havent kissed anyone today!"Said nodded eagerly.  
>I searched my way out and drove home as fast as i could.<p>

Chapter 1.2: The Fall  
>POV:Robert<p>

I just finished an interview,then i was walking on The red carpet.i looked to me was Mark and in The background i saw Jennifer Lawrence who was also was trying to dodge The security a while she stumbled.  
>I ran to her immediately.<br>Fortunately i could catch her."I exspected your Fall" i Said and smirked."You never Fall in public,right?"she replied and turned red."Everyone falls,but not every year at The Oscars."i explained ,but Jennifer gave me a glare and walked away without looking back.  
>"Someone is pissed" i Said to Mark.<p>

Six hours later The after Show Party my opinion they should have shorten The okay-apparently other People want to sit in a stuffy hall for hours.  
>As soon as i arrived at The Party i went towards The bar and brought me a another.<br>I had earned it after hours of now i wanted to Dance.I saw a few People i have worked with,but no one would want to spend time with was at home, i spotted Jennifer Lawrence ,she was with two long hesitation,i joined fell into my arms."Did You Fall again?"i asked her and pulled her onto The Dance tried to pull back,but with every attempt i pulled her even i started to a while a slow song was played. she tried to get rid of me again,but i kept her from doing The end she started to Dance again.  
>I dont even know what happened with me,it was probably The alcohol or i just wanted to give The paparazzi something to talk about,but when The Song ended,i kissed her.<br>Jennifer was shocked and pulled back.  
>But it was too late,everyone will know what happened ,every Paparazzi has taken a Photo.<br>I smirked and went back to The bar.I met jens friends gave me a slap on The shoulder and one gave me a "thumbs up".  
>Thats why i think,that i'll have a very interesting time in The next weeks.<p> 


End file.
